


《助理全年无休》第四十三章 跪键盘

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo





	《助理全年无休》第四十三章 跪键盘

有了这样一个小插曲，方云舟的怒气被冲散了许多，不过方总表示他依旧是很生气的，大概需要李强跪键盘才能原谅。  
冷静下来再想想，李强和成亭的确不像是有什么，否则任谁也不至于那般坦荡，敢用前任的手机给现任发短信。但理智归理智，方云舟却不打算轻易原谅男人。

他就不明白了，也不知道有什么十万火急的事，能让李强甩下他跑去见别的女人，甚至连句解释都没有。哼，多大的事都不行，一切以男朋友的情绪为准，天塌下来都不是他离开的理由。  
多严重的事情需要处理这么久，明知道他在生气，也不打一个电话回来。哦，他好像是手机没电了，手机没电了就是理由吗！有心充电或是借个电话，也没有那么难嘛！  
对了，他还真借了电话，不过借的是前女友的电话，他是智障吗！前女友，前女友，方云舟终于抓住了真正的问题重点。前女友人品是有多差，每每有事都不能求助其他亲友，总是傍着分手八百年的前男友做什么！还有李强是不是贱啊，找你你就去，凭什么！

方云舟就这样时而满怀心事，时而怒气冲冲地下了班。小吴找了老板一整天，终于在下班时分看见了人。

“载我回家。”方云舟说。

“啊哟，我的老板，我可找到你了，吃饭了吗？”

“话那么多，快走。”

“不是我话多，”小吴说，“师父他都找你一天了。”

“李强？”方云舟哼了一声，别开头，“他找我做什么？”

“谁都找不见你的人啊，打电话不接，也没见你出来吃饭。师傅说他怕是惹你不高兴了，这又找不到人，给他急的呀！”

“他很着急？”方云舟问。

“可不嘛！”小吴说。

“掉头，今天回别墅。”方云舟说。

眼见方云舟进了门，小吴环顾四周不见敌军，这才悄悄地联系了李强：“呼叫师尊，呼叫师尊，情况有变！”

李强：赶紧说，别他妈墨迹！

小吴：方总今晚回别墅这边住。

李强：位置发我。

方家的这栋别墅地处着实偏远。李强对着导航找到地方的时候，小吴都已经回家了。李强第一次来，没有门卡，被保安拦了下来。

“我找人。”李强说。

保安说找人可以让住户给门卫打一个电话。

方云舟关机了，李强无奈地告诉保安，下意识的观察小区的周边的地形。

保安眼光雪亮，窥见同行：“看什么呢，还想翻墙不成？”

“不敢不敢，”李强承认他刚刚真的是打算翻墙的，被人这么一提点才意识到不该再次莽撞，“他手机关机了，能不能麻烦你给他们家的门禁去通电话？”

“门牌号码。”

“A53。”

铃声响了足有一分钟，那边才接了起来。

“你好，门卫，这里有个叫李强的人想要进去，请问是你们家的亲友吗？”

“不是。”对方冷漠地说，随即挂掉了电话。

“人家不认识你，赶紧走吧。”保安不耐烦的说。

“找错了，不会呀？”李强再次核对了一下住址信息，并没有出入，难道是小吴打字的时候输错了？  
他给小吴打了个电话，确认无误，知晓方云舟还是在生气了。他打开地图，按照指示寻到了一家小卖部，买了一条烟。跑步回到小区门前，继续劝说保安。  
“兄弟帮个忙，再打一次呗，我表弟和我闹脾气呢。”递烟，点火。

“表弟家的门牌号都要问人，我看你们这亲戚也够远的。”保安摆手拒了，上下打量了一通李强的衣着，似是将他当作了上门讨钱的穷亲戚，更加不乐意帮忙了。

等到李强费尽口舌终于说服了保安，方云舟那边却连电话都不接了。方云舟不接，李强便一直打。保安看热闹看累了便由着他玩，自己跑到一边去斗地主。  
最后方云舟被搞得烦了，终于接通了电话。  
“都说了我不认识什么李强的，再骚扰我可投诉你了。”

“舟儿，别生气了，我是你强哥！舟儿，宝贝儿，给开个门呗，让我进去过搓衣板儿，没有搓衣板跪键盘，没有键盘跪刺猬都行！你开开门，不开门我就在门外站着一直不走了等你出来！”

方云舟：“……小区一共有五个门，你知道我从哪个门出来？”

李强：“咋这么多门……舟儿，我错了，让我进去吧！”

俗话说家丑不可外扬，李强当着保安的面一通闹腾撒泼，方云舟果然觉得脸上挂不住了。若非生于法制社会，他大概是有动机将无辜的小保安灭口，再将这丢人现眼的男人先奸后杀。

方云舟恶狠狠地为李强拉开的门，男人像是被火烧烧着了尾巴一样窜了进去。方云舟刚刚有不好的预感，便被男人一下子扑进了怀里，胁迫着向客厅挪去。  
“你别……”方云舟刚要提醒小心台阶，李强便按照习惯的步法一脚踩空，连带着方云舟一同滚落下沉式客厅。

“三叔，你咋的了？”三楼的回廊冒出了一个头，是个七八岁的小男孩儿。“我在楼上写作业都能听见你楼下的动静。”

“没事，家里来了个傻子，不会看路。”方云舟白了李强一眼，站起来同男人拉开距离，“你接着写你的作业，别听见声儿就往外跑。”

为了避免这男人继续丢人现眼，方云舟将人带进了自己的书房。李强乖乖地跟在主人身后，进入房间的第一时间便锁上了门。

“你，你干什么！”方云舟吓得后退，“壁咚已经失败了，你不能换一招儿吗？”

“失败了吗？”李强被他这模样逗笑了，男孩儿退，他便进，将人逼着靠在了书架上，“那就再试一次。”

李强不再多说，倾身亲了过去，方云舟来不及反抗便被男人按住了发顶，后脑枕着书本，咬住了唇。  
方云舟被亲的呜咽了几声，头脑歪向一边躲开了男人的进一步动作。  
“你干什么，我让你碰我了吗？”

“干你啊！咱们约好的。”男人身体力行地证实他的话，亲不到嘴就咬啃他的下巴，下身死死地抵着男孩儿的胯骨。

“你怎么能……你也太不要脸了！”方云舟被气得不知该说些什么，他最讨厌男人这种态度，明明应该吵架的时候，避开问题一炮解决。

“怎么不要脸了呀，这可是你答应我的。”

“你知道我说的不是这个，我还在生气！”方云舟说着话，攥起拳头不断捶打男人的肩膀，想要将他推开。

“我错了，我错了。”李强按住方云舟的手，毫无诚意地道歉。他将身体进一步贴近男孩儿，面对面磨蹭男孩儿的下身。他用脚趾勾住了男孩儿的脚踝，将膝盖插入两腿之间，强迫着他分开一条缝隙。男人倾身向前，膝盖继续向上用力，直到顶起男孩儿的一条腿，顺势让他半坐到了架子上。  
依旧亲不到嘴，咬够了下巴，他又去咬男孩儿的耳朵：“乖啊，给老公一个机会，同你赔礼道歉。”

“真让人开眼界，你管这个叫道歉！”方云舟双手受制，两条腿又被分开，使不上力，只得胡乱地拧住两只脚去别李强的腿。

“媳妇儿你这蹄子真硬吧，踢吧，踢到你消气。”说罢，他吮了一口方云舟的耳垂，将脸埋下去嗅他的领子。“我错了，媳妇儿。”

方云舟穿的是一件灰色的修身衬衫，李强用鼻尖蹭他的领子，闻见香味，忍不住松开了双手的钳制，一把将衣襟整个扯开，扣子崩落。“我错了，媳妇儿，弄坏了你的衣服。”

男人嘴上道歉，手可不闲，又去解方云舟的皮带。方云舟想要反抗，伸手去推李强的肩膀，男人却顺着他向后躲了。方云舟重心向前，落进李强怀中，被男人扯住衣领向下拉，一直剥落到后方手肘。“刷”地一声，皮带抽出，和着上衣绑缚住男孩的双手。  
“我错了，媳妇儿，需要先绑上你的手。”

两个人这一通折腾，方云舟已经从书架上掉落到男人的怀里。李强用双手架起男孩的腿，面对面将人抱着走到桌案前，将人放坐在桌面上。  
“我错了媳妇，我跪键盘好不好？”

李强说到做到，拔了电脑桌上的键盘放在地上，端正地跪在方云舟面前。接受跪拜的方云舟此时裤链大开，肉棒早被男人摩得立了起来。  
“我错了，媳妇儿，让老公吃两口！”

“你给我闭嘴，要舔就快点！”方云舟终于受不了他的聒噪，和直男吵架就像被强奸，与其反抗，还不如爽了之后再算账。

李强不再废话了，得了领导的指示，果然卖力地吞吐起来，认错态度十分良好。  
男人的口腔很深，能够将方云舟全部包裹，直达根部。方云舟被他含了几下，十分舒爽，这人却开始逗他，用舌头沿着沟壑打圈。方云舟脚不着地，双手受缚的坐法又无法借力，就这样不上不下地被人吊着，按不到男人的头，也使不出力来向前顶腰。  
“玩我呢，你他妈的……啊……低头，含深一点！”

李强听见他爆粗，促狭地狠吸了一口，随即整根都吐了出来。  
“我错了，媳妇儿，老公含不动了，换宝贝儿你含我好不好？”

方云舟被他撩拨得快疯了，他用手指撑着桌台，屁股不安地扭动，想要寻个舒服的姿势却不得法，下身还直挺挺地立着，充满了沸腾的血。  
他也想要，只是，只是：“这可是书房！”

“没事，老公有办法，只要你……给个改过自新的机会……”方云舟顺着男人的眼神去看，见偌大桌案的一角，摆放着一颗新鲜的柚子。

“不行，那东西又酸又涩！”方云舟不住摇头，蠕动着向后躲。

“没事，水儿多就好。”李强狂暴地撕开柚子皮，丢在地上。扯开一瓣柚子肉，撕掉薄膜，就着方云舟的口用力挤压：“来张嘴！”

方云舟不依，他便将拳头贴在他的脸上，让汁液沾满男孩的嘴和脸，再沿着脖颈流向胸膛。果汁自上而下流淌，李强倾身到男孩的脐腹处，伸出舌头向上舔吸酸甜的汁液，最后吻上男孩的嘴，分享他收获的味道。  
此时男人的手上已经布满了粘液，他解开裤链，将自己那硕大的家伙也释放了出来，上下将液体涂满。  
还不够，他有些不舍地同男孩接了个吻，随后拍了拍他的胯骨：“对不起，媳妇儿，老公需要你翻个面儿。”

方云舟的手扔被绑着，赤裸的胸膛紧贴着冰凉的桌板，双腿终于着了地。男人终于褪下了他的裤子，大腿和屁股暴露在外有些凉嗖嗖的。  
几个月不曾亲热了，方云舟既紧张又期待，他将下巴卡在桌面上，想要向后看又转不过身，徒劳地眨巴着眼睛。  
男人并没有如预计那般马上覆上来，不知在鼓捣着什么东西。很快，冰冰凉凉的液体滴落下来，从尾骨滑入臀缝。男人反反复复不知道挤了多少瓣柚子，方云舟感觉整个屁股都已经湿淋淋的，另一个冰凉的尖端终于顶了上来。  
“对不起，媳妇儿，我要捅你了。”

“你给我闭嘴……啊啊嗷……啊……”

“对不起，媳妇儿，对不起，对不起……”  
李强十分执着，每顶一下都要道歉，如此反复数十次，他放缓了动作：“对不起，媳妇儿，你有没有感觉越来越涩了？”

“麻痹的你才发现吗，”方云舟咆哮，“这玩意是粘的！”

“对不起媳妇儿，我没文化，我……”李强将目光锁定了窗台上的风油精。

方云舟瞬间惊悚，菊花夹得男人一疼：“你给我起来，老子不要冰火两重天。”

“用那个，”男人指着墙边的洗砚池，“有香皂！”

李强找到一个调色盘，和了浓浓的香皂水。  
他见方云舟端正地趴在桌子上，双手被绑着，菊花被肏得微微开合，周边还残留着柚子的汁水。顿时气血上涌，雅兴大发。李强从来不曾学习写字作画的，此时却抄起了笔架上一根不小的毛笔，吸满皂液，在男孩的穴口涂抹起来。  
方云舟被他弄的湿痒，微微踮起脚尖，屁股不自在地扭动。李强见男孩的穴口濡湿，坏心地转动笔杆，将笔尖顺着开合的菊花塞了进去。

“痒……嗯疼啊……”方云舟哼哼唧唧地叫着，毛笔的笔头粗壮，男孩的屁股一扭，竟将半根笔杆吃了进去，自己哼哼唧唧地动了起来。

李强看得眼热，哪里还有兴致继续调情，他一把抽出毛笔，随意将肥皂水涂了涂，便握住自己粗大的尖端捅了进去：“对不住了，宝贝儿，老公比笔粗！”

方云舟憋不住笑了出来，仍旧不忘了哼哼：“你能不能……嗯啊……不要这么扫兴……”

李强就着这个姿势干了一会，忽然想起一事：“我错了……宝贝儿……忘记……键盘了！”  
他说出这话和着节奏，方云舟被捅得不知一二三四五，没空搭理他。

没人理，李强依旧有办法自娱自乐：“对不起……宝贝儿……可能……需要你……躺地上……”  
说罢，男人解了方云舟手上的束缚，将他仰面放在地毯上，这样便能够愉快地跪键盘了。只可惜地面太低，男人的棒槌翘得太高，两下够不到。李强取来厚厚一摞书，垫在了方云舟的腰下，将男孩的后腰磨得生疼。  
李强将男孩的双腿掰开，搭在肩膀上，终于心满意足，卖力地干了起来。  
“对不起，媳妇儿，你忍忍哦！”

方云舟后背抵着书角，头向下顶着地面，发辫散开铺上地毯。他闭着眼，眼尾已经晕上了一层红，任由男人在他身下跪着键盘，哼哧哼哧地卖力，为他送来足可失魂的舒爽。

这一场仗打的可谓元气大伤，两个人体验了一把酸碱中和，方云舟身上许多地方都要红肿了。李强那边也好不到哪去，几乎是全程跪着键盘，他的膝盖差不多可以改姓了。  
方云舟如今的身份，集男朋友、金主、伤员、债主于一体，自然是躺在地上等待男人服务。李强简单地收拾了一下书房，将可疑的罪证算数塞进垃圾桶里，随后用已经脏了的衣服将男孩重新包裹。他将人打横抱起，准备带他回房间洗澡。

卧室在书房的另一边，李强抱着人，作贼心虚地匆匆走过。三楼的走廊上，小孩子探出了脑袋：“我叔叔怎么了，你为什么要公主抱他？”

李强：“他病了。”

小孩：“什么病要抱着走？”

李强：“拉肚子，自己走的话会有东西掉出来。”

方云舟将臊得将脸紧贴在男人的胸口，私下里狠狠地在他腰上掐了一把：“流氓！”

两个人都收拾干净又花了一个小时，方云舟趴在大床上，哼哼唧唧地让男人给他揉腰，开始秋后算账。  
“说说吧，你这两天干嘛去了？”

李强：……老子一宿没睡，干的都要累死了，他怎么还记着这事？  
李强：“朋友出了点事，病了，送她去医院。”

方云舟：“什么朋友，男的女的，我认识吗？”

李强：“……你不累吗，早点休息吧，晚上吃饭了没有。”

“老子连中午饭都没吃，”方云舟冷笑着说，“你干了我这么久，爽了吗，才想起来？”

“我错了媳妇儿，不吃饭哪行啊，我去给你弄饭！”说罢一溜烟跑了出去。


End file.
